New beginning
by Moonlight Hunter
Summary: What would happen if Chris would have enough of everything and decided to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**New beginning **

**Summary: :W**hat would happen if Chris would have enough of everything and decided to leave.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed , I'm just borrowing them.

My first story so be kind, English isn't my first language.

* * *

><p>Chris was sitting at Golden Gate Bridge thinking how this all get so messed up. His all family from the past hatred him and in future he didn't have anyone left beside Wyatt who was evil.<p>

He was alone ,sad and cold only with feelings that it is the best time to leave the sisters they already know that that Wyatt is in danger (in future they didn't know) they will do everything to keep him safe from now on.

Sisters didn't need him, so he will leave but were to go ,he didn't have anywhere to go ,he isn't going to future it's all he know.

After sitting at bridge for an hour and thinking what to do from now on, Chris orbed into Manor noticed that nobody is there he got a pad of paper and a pen to write a letter. A long time ago he made a potion so no one could find him even Elders ,his family or demons. He drank potion ,left letter in one of kitchen shelf so Piper could find it and orbed away.

* * *

><p>It was late when Piper came back from P3 with Wyatt to home ,she was about to start preparing dinner when demons appear in living room. She yelled to Wyatt to shield himself and she have at the same time was blowing demons one by one into oblivion. It wasn't long before last of demons was vanished. Piper was ready to start cleaning the mess what demons done ,when her baby started to cry.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart ,I'm forgot about you. Let's go make you something to eat," She lifted the boy who immediately stooped crying.

It didn't take long for Piper to feed Wyatt, when he was full he was nearly sleeping ,so she picked up him to nursery and stayed with him until he was sleeping fully.

After that she want to living room to clean after demons and to prepare dinner for herself and her sisters in kitchen. When she opened one of shelf looking for knife ,she find a letter for her.

"What is that ?" at first Piper was confused ,couldn't believe why someone could write letter to her when she recognize the handwriting ,she got angry at what that sarcastic ,lier whitelighter was doing in her home after they told him to never show up in manor, but then she started to read what he had to say in letter ,she couldn't stooped herself.

_Dear Halliwell Family_

_It was the pleasure for me to meet you in this time, when World is safe and happy .Yes I know it's wrong for me to think like this, but this time is perfect and I hope its going to stay like this. Because I don't want to life like this again ._

_If you ever will have me ,and yes I know that's you think now "what's the hell is he talking about?" but the true is that I'm your son Piper and my father is Leo, that's why I didn't tell you about myself, you wouldn't believe me just like you don't believe me right now._

_I'm writing to let you know that you will never see me again (I mean the present me your whitelighter), and if you want to give the little me up when you give a birth ,that fine by me ,just do everything to keep Wyatt safe ,he will be turned evil in about year and half._

_So that's all ,Good bye_

_Your whitelighter_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell_

_PS: I did already changed future but ... . I want you Piper to know that in fourteen years you will be killed by a demon (I can't tell you it's name ), but stay safe._

" Leo Leo! LEO GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Piper ,she couldn't believed that Chris was her son ,her youngest ,her baby. Chis was her child , what did she done to him ,she screamed at him that she hatred him.

" Paige! someone, anyone please get here" Piper didn't hear her ex-husband orbing .

" Piper ,what " Leo only once saw expression like this on Piper's face before ,that time when Prue died.

" Piper what happened .Is Wyatt alright?" asked again Leo now touching Piper's arm.

" Leo " whispered Piper ,she didn't now he was here, hearing his question ,she given him the letter, which he read. It couldn't be true ,he didn't have another child ,he didn't have another son or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh i know it was way too long for you to wait for this update ,but i lose my muse and real life got into my way. I can't promise to update sooner ,but I will do my best to try. Hope you will like it. **

**Thanks to all who reviwed you are the best.**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own charmed.****

**New beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

For Chris it's been five months since he left his family ,in that time he found small apartment in center of city. His apartment wassmaller than room at P3 but he made it cosy. He also finded job in one of the smallest restaurants (which he knew his family doesn't know about yet) as cook, at first he had a problem with id but after looking for work without requested id and not finding any he choose to not to think about personal gain and used spell to do his own ID of Chis Perry.

In this all time his mother and father didn't stooped looking for him ,at first yelling for him to come home then using spells at missing witch and least potions, that was getting him insane ,but with time he was able to learn to not react at that ,but he always got headache after that.

At work Chris have had two friends Jake who was a receptionist and his girlfriend Nicole she too worked with them as waitress. They boss Alexander wasn't so bad but they have to work everyday even Sundays, for Chris it wasn't much problem he was used to working at days and destroying demons at nights.

"Hi, everybody" said Chris entering from back door of restaurant.

"Hey man ,what's up" asked Jake ,like always hiding in back room from Nikki.

"Hello Chrissy ,how are you? You don't look so good?" said Nikki noteing tired looking Chris, and her boyfriend which she glared at.

"I'm fine ,really" lied Chris, true was that he didn't have much time to sleep ,because he was in underground vanishing Keru demons ,they wasn't dangerous too much but with Amus demons helping them ,young and not experiment witches was easily pray for them to kill.

"Don't lie man ,you know you can't lie to me " replayed smiling Jake

"You know have much it's hurts me to say that ,but Jake is right Chris ,you can't lie even if your life mattered of that"

"Yes ,wait what? What did you mean by that Nikki? " asked hurt Jake his girlfriend

"Realty ,I'm fine just headache" answered Chris ,thinking 'if you only knew ,how good I can lie'

"Maybe you should go see someone about it" said Nikki to Chris ignoring Jake "You have this headaches very often."

"Thanks you ,but I will be good as new after good long sleep" Chris didn't say anything but he could feel that Nikki was very worried about him.

"If you say so," In her voice Chris could hear that she didn't believe him ,after all she was very smart.

"I will leave you now, I have work to do, you two could do the same" joked Nike leaving Chris with sullen Jake.

"If you know what's good for you ,you will do the same thing as her" said angry voice off just arrived Xander.

"Sure thing boss-man"

"Stop calling me that Jake, or I will fired you"

"Yes ,of course boss" yelled Chris walking to the kitchen ,he could still hear them arguing.

* * *

><p>"I knew you will be here," said walking into attic Leo with cuddled to his side Wyatt<p>

"And what was you thinking that I will abandon my own son" said angry Piper not looking away from page of book of shadows.

"No ,but I know you need to rest and beside Wyatt missed you" than Leo asked giggling toddler "You wanted to see mommy ,did you Wyatt?"

After moment of looking at happy laughing child in his father arms ,Piper couldn't resist any more and asked.

"Where did we make a error ,that one of our son is a killer and second one goes into past to safe his older brother, only to be throw away by his own mother telling him that she hates him?" asked crying Piper.

Wanting to hold Piper and comfort her Leo put Wyatt into his playpen and went to his ex-wife, taking her into his embrace ,he whispered in her ear " I don't know ,I realty don't know, but do you want to know what I know?"

When Piper nodded her head he continued "I know that you will be the best mother for them, that.." Then Piper interpreted him "How could you say something like this? Chris probably hates me ,and Wyatt .."she stooped when Leo put his finger at her lips.

"Stop interrupting Piper I was about to say that we will do everything in our power ,that something like this never happens again. Wyatt will never be turned evil and if Wyatt will be safe ,Chris wouldn't have go to past to save him."

"But how are we ought to to do it Leo" asked Piper looking deep into Leo green eyes.

"That's simple we will keep Wyatt safe"

"But how?"

"I will stay here ,not up there, and help Phoebe and Paige look for Chris and keep Wyatt safe"

"Really you are going to stay with us I'm so happy ,but what about me ,what am I going to do?" asked Piper walking to playpen to watch Wyatt playing.

"You will take care about yourself ,and little Chris ,you need to stay healthy for both our sons" said Leo knowing about his wife big secred.

"What ,how did you find out?"

"Your temperament , you are getting angry at everything and walking more often into bathroom and morning sickness " answered smiling Leo

"You are not angry at me for keeping it secred" asked Piper taking Wyatt out off playpen

"Not I'm happy to know that will have another son" replied Leo waking to book of shadow looking at the page that Piper was looking before ,writing down information about Oman demon.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked again Piper.

"You are going to bedroom for nap and I will help Paige vanish Oman demon and then Phoebe do scaring potion to find Chris or location where he could be " said Leo walking to Piper ,he gave her small kiss, huged Wyatt and orbed out of attic.

Piper know she wouldn't win with Leo ,so she took Wyatt with herself downstairs to catch some sleep ,she will help others look for Chris later. When she will have clear head and be rested ,maybe then she will be able to find her son ,and say how much she is sorry.


End file.
